It All Started With a Mythology Class
by Luiz4200
Summary: Rotwood teaches his students about the Demon Sorcerers, unleashing a series of events.
1. Rotwood's Class on Demons

**Disclaimer: I don't own American Dragon: Jake Long, Jackie Chan Adventures or any character from either series.**

**It All Started With a Mythology Class**

**Chapter 1: Rotwood's Class on Demons**

"Attention, hoodlums!" Professor Rotwood announced. "Today's lesson will include a recent event. How many of you here are aware of the fact the moon temporarily gone dark last night?"

As all of them were paying attention to a space mission, all of them raised their hands. "Good. _Vell_, does anyone here know why it happened?"

Spud was the only one to raise a hand this time. "Were the Power Rangers trying to get Rita and Zedd to leave?"

"Does anyone have a SERIOUS answer?" Rotwood angrily asked. Nobody reacted. "Then I'll tell you the most logical explanation for what happened: Tso Lan, the Moon Demon, has returned but was defeated before he did worse."

Everyone started laughing. "If you think _zis_ is ridiculous, why don't you come up with a better theory?"

"Uh, some odd eclipse?" Jake guessed.

"_Vell_, I see I must teach you all about the demon sorcerers." Rotwood commented. "Nine centuries ago, give or take a few years, the _vorld_ was ruled by eight demon sorcerers who treated the human race as slaves. Each demon ruled their territory as they pleased." Rotwood then showed a map of how he believed the world was divided back in the day. "If you pay attention, you'll see the _vorld_ seems to be divided in nine territories despite it being eight demons. _Zat_ was because Australia, or No Man's Land as it used to be called back in the day, was a place where no demon wanted the other demons or humans in. Their reason escapes me." Rotwood then darkened the classroom and started showing slides. "This is Po Kong, Demon Sorcerer of Mountain. This is Xiao Fung, Demon Sorcerer of Wind. This is Tchang Zu, Demon Sorcerer of Thunder. This is Tso Lan, Demon Sorcerer of Moon. This…" He then noticed some students laughing and then he saw the slide. "Sorry, _zis_ is from my last Oktoberfest." He then produced the intended slide. "This is Dai Gui, Demon Sorcerer of Earth. This is Shi Wu, Demon Sorcerer of Sky. This is Bai Tsa, Demon Sorcerer of Water. And this is Shendu, Demon Sorceror of Fire. The eight of them ruled until eight warriors showed up. Each one of them fought a demon and won."

Rotwood then paused so the students would have time to write all that down. Not that they would without Rotwood paying attention. "These demons couldn't be killed, so the warriors who defeated them banished the demons to another dimension, where they couldn't harm anyone other than themselves. While it was the same dimension, each demon was banished through a different portal and cannot return through any of the other seven. The warriors, who became known as Immortal Warriors after defeating the demons, sealed their portal opening power within the Pan Ku Box, which became the only known way to open the portals. It was then believed none of those demons would ever return to our _vorld_."

"Until now, right?" A still skeptical Jake asked.

"WRONG!" Rotwood yelled. "Shendu had the power of astral projection, meaning that he could project his spirit outside his body. Since spirits don't need portals to travel between the two dimensions, Shendu managed to possess a person's body until he managed to open his portal and fully return. Shendu then resumed his rule of Ancient China until a warrior named Lo Pei performed a magical ritual turned him into a statue and removed his magical talismans. Shendu will remain a statue until he regains all talismans." Rotwood then noticed Brad raising his hand. "Yes, Mr. Morton?"

"Wouldn't the Ancient Chinese slay Shendu to be sure he'd never pose a threat again?" Brad asked. Jake cringed at the idea of a magical creature being slain but couldn't help but understand Shendu sounded like he deserved it.

"Good question, Mr. Morton. However, the Ancient Chinese believed that doing so would result in a void to be filled by a stronger evil." Rotwood answered. "Now, back to the Moon Demon, rumors were reported that a group of Federal Agents entered control mission. It's my belief the United States Government is aware of the existence of the Demon Sorcerers and trying to prevent someone from releasing them."

After that class, Jake and his friends discussed it. "Can you guys believe Rotwood?" He asked with a smile that ended as he saw Rose's worried face.

"Jake, aside from the Moon Demon's alleged involvement in recent events, the Huntsclan taught me everything Rotwood mentioned about the Demon Sorcerers." Rose explained. "I'm afraid it's indeed a real magical emergency and I'm gonna tell the Huntsmaster about it."

"In that case, Rose, in name of all magical creatures, I thank you for making the Huntsclan waste time with this." Jake replied.

"Jakey, aren't you worried those demons might be real?" Trixie asked.

"No way, Trixie." Jake dismissed her worry. "If you're so worried, we can tell Gramps and he'll reassure you."

**LINE BREAK – Canal Street Electronics**

Lao Shi yelled something in Cantonese. "The Demon Sorcerers from Ancient China?"

"G, this is just some old legend, right?" Jake asked, no longer sure. "I mean, Rose is worried because of what the Huntspunk taught her about them but…"

"She's right to be worried, young dragon." Lao Shi replied. "Because of what happened to the moon, the Dragon Council issued a general order that all of us dragons use our spare time to research for an explanation. I must now report this to the Dragon Council so they can start a worldwide search.

"It's a theory from _Rotwood_!" Jake pleaded.

"Either way, it must be reported to the Dragon Council." Lao Shi replied.

**Please review.**


	2. The Huntsclan Investigates

**Chapter 2: The Huntsclan Investigates**

"Huntsgirl, I'm afraid Rotwood is indeed right about the Demon Sorcerers." The Huntsmaster commented. "Last Chinese New Year, it was reported that Shendu's palace reappeared, suggesting he came back, but it was in ruins, suggesting someone defeated the demon before it unleashed its dragon army. The questions the Huntsclan can't answer are: Who defeated Shendu; and who helped him to return in the first place?"

"Well, Rotwood said the Government interfered with the space bus back when the Moon Demon was at large." Huntsgirl replied. "Maybe they also know magical creatures are real."

"It makes sense." The Huntsmaster commented. "They are already known for keeping secrets from civilians. The existence of magical creatures might as well be another of them."

"But then, Master, why have we never seen any Government agent hunting magical creatures?"

"Maybe they were just tailing some criminals who learned about Shendu." The Huntsmaster replied. "There's nothing to suggest they know about any magical creature currently polluting our world. But let's investigate."

The Huntsmaster then had the Huntsclan's intelligence department investigate the latest space mission's possible link to the Moon Demon.

Meanwhile, the Dragon Council had finished reading Lao Shi's message. "Fellow Councillors, how can we be sure this isn't one of Huntsgirl's tricks?" Councillor Kulde asked.

"We can't." Councillor Andam answered. "We simply have no better lead to follow and the threat of the Demon Sorcerers warrants investigation."

"We can't even be sure they're really involved with the moon's briefly darkening." Councillor Kulkulkhan added. "The Huntsgirl might be trying to use them to distract us while they get the last of the thirteen Aztec Skulls."

"We already have two of them." Councillor Andam replied. "We can afford to miss the last one but not to let any of the eight Demon Sorcerers return."

"Fine." Councillor Kulde said. "We'll start an investigation."

Back at the Huntsclan headquarters, the Huntsmaster got the results of the investigation. "Look at that, Huntsgirl! Members of a crime ring known as the Dark Hand snuck in the spaceship. Whatever they wanted it must have been something big. Their boss also went there. According to the Huntsclan's contacts within the Government, the Dark Hand was once so much of a threat to mankind a Government division named Section 13 has been created specially to counteract their actions. To lead Section 13, the Government recruited an Interpol agent named… Augustus Black?"

"What's wrong, Master?" Huntsgirl asked.

"Never mind, Huntsgirl." He hastily answered. "Let's focus on the villains…" And then he never allowed her to talk about Augustus Black ever again. That night, she went to the Dream Realm to talk to Jake.

"Rose, I've never heard about this Augustus Black fellow before." Jake commented. "You said he's an Interpol agent, right?"

"Former Interpol agent who now heads a team of Federal agents, Jake."

"Maybe this Captain Black had tried to locate you and the Huntspunk is afraid you find out."

"Wouldn't it be a work for the local police or the FBI?" Rose asked.

"Well, the Huntsclan hunts magical creatures all around the world. Maybe they abducted children from other parts of the world, warranting Interpol investigation."

Rose was shocked. She never thought about the possibility of her abduction not making her unique among dragon slayers but now realized she should have suspected something like that. "Well, what about this Dark Hand, Rose?"

"The Dark Hand is a crime ring led by a crime lord named Valmont." Rose explained. "They are, or at least were, so much of a threat the Government formed Section 13 for the sole purpose of investigate their crimes. When it was established the Dark Hand was trying to acquire ancient artifacts, Captain Black requested help from an archaeologist named Jackie Chan to keep them one step ahead. With help from Mr. Chan and his uncle, who runs an antiques shop, it was discovered the Dark Hand was searching for Shendu's talismans. Almost one year after the talisman hunt started, it was revealed that the Dark Hand was recovering the talismans for Shendu." Rose then showed her memories of reading the files on the most prominent Dark Hand members. "Is this Tohru a human or an ogre?" Jake asked.

"A human who could have become a sumo wrestler, I suppose." Rose answered.

"And they let him off like that?" Jake asked. "I'd let him do a little time in prison."

"Then you won't object if the Dragon Council locks me up."

Jake was now feeling awkward. "Uh, sorry, Rose. I'm sure they'll understand you started helping us after learning the error of the Huntsclan ways."

"No, Jake. I never had hopes of us having a happy life together. The Dragon Council will see to it even if I leave the Huntsclan."

"Rose, I'm sure I can convince the Dragon Council to trust you."

"They'll never let a dragon marry a slayer."

"You won't become a slayer anymore after leaving the Huntsclan." Jake replied.

"What if they still treat me like one?"

"Then I won't be a dragon anymore." Jake replied. "The Dragon Council can remove my powers and I'll gladly let them do so if they make me choose between them and you."

"You're so sweet, Jake." She made him blush. "But we'd still need to hide ourselves so the Huntsclan won't force our kids into dragon slaying."

"Oh, yeah. I'd never forgive myself if Haley is slain by an offspring of mine."

"Yeah." Rose replied. "But now let's focus on more immediate troubles. What to do about the eight demon sorcerers and what's so important about this Augustus Black the Huntsclan won't let me enquire about him?"

"I'll see what G knows, Rose."

In the next morning, Jake told the new development to his Grandfather, who became even more worried. "Jake, I don't know what's more worrisome: that the Federal Government knows about the existence of magical creatures; or that they spent months on a magical emergency before we even heard about it."

"One more thing, G." Jake added. "The Huntspunk seemed to be particularly worried about the guy leading the Feds on their demon hunt. Some Augustus Black character." Lao Shi's reaction scared Jake.

**Please review.**


	3. Family Secrets

**Chapter 3: Family Secrets**

"Jake, are you sure she mentioned 'Augustus Black'?" Lao Shi asked his grandson, who was still worried about Lao Shi's tone.

"Yeah, G. What's up?"

"Well, like your father, Augustus Black also unknowingly married a skipped dragon." Lao Shi solemnly answered. "He and Mrs. Black became the parents to the second dragon born in America. I haven't seen her ever since she was a toddler."

"G, girls with dragon powers develop them at an earlier age than boys." Jake commented. "Why didn't she take the mantle before I had the powers to do so?"

"With her father being a secret agent, the Dragon Council became afraid he'd find out and lock her up." Lao Shi explained. "At least that's what they said. Actually, I'm afraid there's a bigger reason."

"Sounds like a good enough reason to me." Jake replied.

"It used to be, young one." Lao Shi agreed. "At least until her parents got a divorce."

"Did he find out?" Jake asked, thinking about what _his_ Dad would do upon finding out the truth as well.

"No, Jake." Lao Shi answered. "In fact, I was pretty sure he was one of the several humans who don't know about the Magical World until you told me about him."

"Can we ask him to help us, G?" Jake suggested.

"Don't even think about it, Jake!" Lao Shi ordered. "Now we must tell the Dragon Council about Augustus Black knowing magic is real."

**LINE BREAK – Millard Fillmore Middle School – The next day**

"So, is this dragon girl beautiful?" Spud asked after Jake told his friends about Augustus Black's family.

"I have no clue, Spud." Jake answered. "I've never seen her."

"And why do you care, Spud?" Trixie asked. "Did you finally get over Stacey?"

"Well, it's not like I actually had a chance with her." Spud replied but then got a pleading look. "Why? Has she given you any hints?"

"Rose, any news from the Huntsclan?" Jake asked.

"Yes." She answered. "The Dark Hand and the people Capt. Black has been sending after them because of all this Shendu thing have been seen in Pamplona."

"I meant about Augustus Black, Rose." Jake replied. "But I suppose this is important as well."

"It is." She nodded. "According to reports from the slayers stationed there, the Dark Hand freed Dai Gui, the Earth Demon but Jackie Chan and his team defeated him. And Mr. Chan's team seems to have some sort of magical armor."

"Wow, I'm glad he's not a slayer." Jake commented.

"Be careful either way, Jake." Trixie replied. "He seems to be quite experienced on magical creature hunting."

"Yeah." Spud agreed. "Augustus Black might get you locked up inside some secret laboratory for experiments and then make dragon super soldiers. Then he'll get everyone who knew about you and turn them into dragon super soldiers." Spud then gave a smile. "Where do I sign?"

"Spud, this is not gonna happen." Trixie replied, annoyed at Spud's childish fantasies.

"Not to you, you mean, since your Dad is a Colonel and Colonels are above Captains." Spud accused.

Rose's Huntsclan communicator beeped and she answered. "Yes, Master?" Her master then told her to return to the headquarters as soon as classes ended. Rose then told Jake and his friends. "What does Huntspunk want?" Jake asked.

"He wants me to get back at the Huntslair as soon as classes end." Rose explained. "He didn't tell me why, though."

After classes ended, Rose returned to the Huntslair as ordered by the Huntsmaster. "Huntsgirl, remember how you were told your parents passed away while you were a toddler?" He asked.

"Yes, Master."

"Huntsgirl, it's time you learned what really happened." He solemnly said. "Some slayers are born into families that otherwise have no association to the Huntsclan."

Rose was shocked. She already knew the Huntsmaster had kidnapped her but never expect him to admit, let alone justify the act.

"Back in the day the whole human race knew about the existence of magical creatures and the Huntsclan's efforts on destroying the vile things, said families would gladly give us their marked children for the sake of our cause. However, ever since we went hidden, we had no choice but forcefully take marked children away from their families not only to increase our numbers but also for their own sake." The Huntsmaster explained. "I fear for what happens to marked kids that are found by dragons before _we_ find them."

Rose seemed to accept the explanation.

"Huntsgirl, it's time for you to know _you_ are one of those slayers and who your real parents, especially your father, are."

Meanwhile, Jake, Trixie and Spud went to Canal Street Electronics, where not only Fu Dog and Lao Shi were waiting but also Councillor Kulde. "Councillor, what do we owe the honor?" Jake asked.

"Given the latest news regarding Augustus Black, the Dragon Council decided his daughter and his ex-wife should be warned about how much he knows about the Magical World." Councillor Kulde explained. "Also, it's time you learn why we never let his daughter become the American Dragon despite having powers before any other dragon born in America."

"And why is that?" Jake asked.

"You'll know when you get there, American Dragon." Was all Councillor Kulde said.

They all went to the home of Capt. Black's ex-wife and her daughter. She then answered the door. "Councillor Kulde?" She asked.

"May we get in, Madam?" Councillor Kulde asked in reply. "It's an emergency."

She then let them in. "Who are those with you, Councillor? And what's the emergency?"

"This is the American Dragon, Jake Long; his Dragon Master, Luong Lao Shi; and the American Dragon's best friends, Trixie Carter and Arthur Spudinski." Councillor Kulde explained. "And we have reasons to believe your ex-husband knows magical creatures exist and has been involved on magical emergencies that, until now, evaded the attention of the Dragon Order."

"Is he a part of the Huntsclan?" She asked out of worry.

"We have no reason to believe that, Mrs. Black." Lao Shi replied.

"You may call me Lucy." Capt. Black's ex-wife said.

"Is your daughter home?" Councillor Kulde asked. "We'd better have her here."

"She's hanging out with some friends."

"You'd better call her home." Lao Shi suggested.

"Jake, look!" Spud exclaimed. "They're friends with Rose."

Jake then looked at a photograph of a girl he believes to be Rose. "No, that's my daughter Miranda." Mrs. Black explained.

**Please review.**


	4. Revelations

**Chapter 4: Revelations**

"Really?" Jake asked. "Because she looks like my girlfriend Rose."

"Wait a minute." Lucy asked. "Do you know a girl who looks like Miranda and her name's Rose?"

"Yeah. My girlfriend."

"Stay away from her!" Lucy yelled. "She's a slayer!"

"Rose and I already got over it, Mrs. Black." Jake explained. "She doesn't hate dragons anymore. But how do you know… oh, you're Rose's mother and Miranda's her sister?"

"And now you know why Miranda wasn't chosen as the American Dragon despite having powers for quite longer than you did." Lucy replied. "But how did you already know about my daughter being a slayer? And why do you still date her despite knowing the truth?"

"Well, I found out during a ski trip." Jake answered. "I became afraid of staying anywhere near her for a while but now we're working on it."

"Jake, you should break up with her before she finds out you're a dragon." Lucy advised him.

"She already knows." Jake calmly answered, making her even more scared.

"How did she find out?" She asked in horror.

"I told her."

"You _told_ a slayer you're a dragon?" She asked in even more horror. "Are you crazy?"

"Completely." Trixie answered.

"Jake, Rose is a slayer." Lucy pleaded. "You should turn her to the Dragon Council before she slays you."

"Mrs. Black, Rose's your daughter."

"She's a _murderer_!" She replied. "My only daughter is Miranda. This Rose is a slayer that just looks like Miranda in human form. Sure, Augustus and I briefly had a daughter named Rose but the Huntsclan took her away from us and she's now a slayer."

"What did you say about having another daughter?" Miranda asked in shock as she was just entering her house.

Meanwhile, at the west coast, Rose arrived at Augustus Black's home and was unsure of what to do. Reading his profile, she couldn't associate him with the man she saw in her dream. (The fact her father still had quite a good amount of hair back when she was born doesn't help things) Before she had a chance to make up her mind, Augustus Black showed up. "Miranda?"

"Not exactly, uh, Dad." Rose sheepishly replied while showing her right hand and the dragon-shaped birthmark.

"Rose?" Capt. Black asked in shock. Rose simply nodded. Capt. Black then held her in a hug.

**Back at NY**

"Do you mean to tell me that, all this time, I had a twin who slays dragons?" A still shocked Miranda asked.

"Unfortunately yes." Miranda's mother answered.

"And that's the real reason I didn't become the American Dragon?"

"Yes."

"And the current American Dragon is someone who betrays our kind by _knowingly_ dating a slayer?" She asked in outrage. "How unfair."

"Rose's on our side now, Miranda." Jake replied.

"You might believe she loves you but slayers don't love anyone." Miranda argued.

"I agree with my daughter, American Dragon." Lucy added. "You should date one of our fellow dragons or at least a human who isn't a slayer."

"Are you trying to set Miranda and Jake together, Mrs. Black?" Spud asked.

"The idea is good but she already has a boyfriend." Lucy answered.

"And, even if I didn't, I'd never date someone who couldn't look at my human form without remembering another girlfriend." Miranda added.

"Well, Miranda, I hope your Dad is more accepting of the relationship." Jake commented.

"Jake, you can't let him into the existence of the Magical World!" Miranda exclaimed.

"Too late, Miranda." Her mother replied. "He already knows."

**LINE BREAK – Section 13**

"Then, your Huntsmaster told you about me, thinking you'd be indoctrinated enough to stay with them?" Capt. Black asked.

"Yes, Dad." Rose answered.

"Rose, it might be hard for you to do, but I need you to tell me the identities of all slayers you know." He pleaded.

"Dad, don't ask that." Rose replied in an equally pleading tone. "You don't know what they can do."

**LINE BREAK – NY**

"What?" An even more shocked Miranda Black asked. "My Dad not only knows magic is real but has been on a demon's way for more than one year even _before_ the Dragon Order became aware of said threat?"

"Yes, Miranda." Councillor Kulde answered.

"Do we tell him about me being a dragon?" Miranda asked.

"No!" Councillor Kulde yelled. "We still can't trust him. But I think you should spend some days with him. Then you could spy on him and keep us updated on their demon hunting."

Then the telephone rang and Lucy answered. "Hello?" _"Lucy? It's me." _"Augustus?" _"Yes, Lucy. And I have very good news to tell." _"Really? And what's it?" _"I can't tell you by phone, Lucy. May I show up at your place tonight?" _"Sure, I'll be waiting for you, Augustus. Bye."

"Was it Dad, Mom?" Miranda asked.

"Yes, Miranda." Lucy answered. "He's coming tonight to tell some good news."

"Tonight? From the West Coast?"

"Miranda, I don't want to think about what a high-ranked individual in the Government can do." Her mother replied. "All I know is that I can use this to set you to spy on him."

"Honestly, I don't feel like lying to my Dad." Miranda commented.

"Join the club." Jake muttered in reply. "I've been lying to my Dad ever since I got my powers."

"Either way, Jake, we must leave the Blacks alone for their family reunion." Lao Shi suggested.

That night, when Capt. Augustus Black arrived at the home of his ex-wife, she and her daughter were surprised at who came with him. "A-A-Augustus, is that…?"

"Yes, Lucy." He simply replied. "Our Rose is back. I did right by keeping our hopes at all."

"I see." Lucy replied with a forced smile, unwilling to tell her former husband the real reason he shouldn't look for Rose. "Would you like to get in?"

"Thank you, Lucy." Capt. Black replied and then told Rose. "Let's get in, Rose."

As they entered, Rose couldn't help but notice the hostility from her sister and her mother and understand she deserves it.

**Please review.**


	5. From NY to San Francisco

**Chapter 5: From NY to San Francisco**

"Mom, don't you think we should warn Dad about Rose being a slayer?" Miranda asked.

"Miranda, the Dragon Council was quite clear about not telling him." Lucy replied. "Besides, the slayer doesn't know either. And won't have a chance to since those who know cannot approach your Dad."

In another room, Rose and Capt. Black were having a conversation of their own. "Dad, what's wrong with them?" Rose asked, pretending not to know.

"Miranda didn't know about your existence until today, Rose." He explained. "Your mother had no hopes of ever finding you. I focused myself on my work at Interpol in hopes of finding you. Your mother insisted I should forget about you and focus on Miranda. That eventually resulted in our divorce."

"Any hopes of the two of you getting together again, Dad?" Rose asked, feeling guilty for her parents' divorce.

"I don't think so, Rose." Capt. Black answered. "Both Lucy and I changed a lot ever since. Nowadays we only keep on amicable terms and mostly for Miranda's sake. Well, I guess it must now apply to you as well."

That night, at the Dream Realm, Rose went into the Huntsmaster's dream. "Master, the mission is a success so far." Huntsgirl told him. "My father welcomed me back and relayed the good news to my sister and my mother."

"And what about his involvement with the Magical World, Huntsgirl?" He asked.

"Master, I cannot expect him to trust this secret to someone he just met." She explained.

"Understood, Huntsgirl. Don't worry. It's just a matter of time until he decides your Huntsclan skills might be useful for demon hunting. Depending on how useful and needed you'll be against the magical creatures your father hunts, you might even be required to stay with him rather than being called back into Huntsclan duty."

"I understand, Huntsmaster."

Rose then returned to her own dream door, where she saw a boy knocking. "Jake?"

"Rose? What're you doing out here?" Jake asked. "Waiting for the AmDrag?"

"Aren't we full of ourselves?" Rose maliciously asked. "Actually, I was reporting to my master."

"What for?" A confused Jake asked. "Don't you two already meet outside the Dream Realm?"

"Not anymore, Jake. He told me Capt. Black is my real father and sent me to spy on him. Jake, why didn't you tell me Augustus Black is my father? Were you afraid I'd not accept having dragon relatives?"

"Rose, I really didn't know that detail back then." Jake explained. "I met your mother and your sister after that and, uh…"

"They hate me, right?" Rose asked. "Dad introduced me to them this night. He doesn't suspect, however."

"I see. Rose, I'm not sure if this is the right moment but, would you like another dream date?"

"Sure, Jake."

In the next morning, Rose and Miranda's parents were discussing them. "Augustus, I'm afraid Miranda doesn't feel comfortable with Rose."

"All they need is some quality time together, Lucy." He replied.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about, Augustus." She commented. "Would you mind taking the girls with you to San Francisco for a while? It could be good for them and you're better suited than me to keep them safe from the Huntsclan." _'Not that Miranda would be any safer with one of them around.'_

"Point taken, Lucy." Capt. Black replied.

**LINE BREAK – Skate Park**

"Then, you're saying the Huntsclan sent Rose to spy on her own Dad?" Spud asked. "Tough."

"Well, at least we can get updated on his demon hunting." Jake commented.

"And so can the Huntsclan, Jakey." Trixie retorted.

"Anything to keep them busy with non-innocent magical creatures." Jake commented.

"Amen to that, Jake." Spud replied. "Amen to that."

"Jake, what if the Huntsclan finds those Talismans and uses them to harm magical creatures?" Trixie asked.

Jake shuddered. "I _don't_ want to think about it, Trixie."

**LINE BREAK – Section 13 airplane**

"Miranda, do you really need to be so upset at your sister?" Capt. Black sternly asked. "It's not her fault."

"It's okay, Dad." Rose replied.

"No, it's not." He replied. "She gives me the impression she's one of those dragons you've been hunting. Like they existed." _'They do, but the girls are better off not knowing.'_

"They exist, Dad." Rose replied. _'What am I saying? If he believes, he might want to hunt them. He's already suspecting Miranda.'_

"I won't believe unless I see one with my own eyes!" Capt. Black exclaimed. _'Which I already did, but I'm not telling.'_

Later on, they arrived at Section 13, where they met Jackie Chan and his group. "Capt. Black, who are those girls?" Jackie asked.

"My daughters Miranda and Rose."

The girls then waved, causing Uncle to notice Rose's birthmark. "Aiyaaahhhhh! The Huntsclan Birthmark!"

"You've heard about it?" A surprised Capt. Black asked.

"Back when nobody doubted the existence of magical creatures, a group of people known as Huntsclan devoted their lives into hunting and slaying magical creatures, claiming it was to keep the human race safe." Uncle explained. "They believed anyone who bears a dragon-shaped birthmark is destined to join them."

"Rose, Miranda, do you mind waiting at my room while I discuss things with my friends?" Capt. Black asked. After the girls left, he explained a few details about Rose.

"Cool!" Jade exclaimed. "She can help us with our demon hunting."

"No!" Capt. Black quickly replied. "Jackie might be unable to keep you out of the way, Jade, but I'm hoping to have better luck with _my_ children. And besides, I doubt she even found any magical creature. I mean, there can't be any more dragons, right?"

"OF COURSE THERE ARE MORE DRAGONS, CAPT. BLACK!" Uncle shouted. "They simply aren't all evil like you westerners usually brand their species!"

"Look, if you want her to help by telling what she knows about magical creatures, fine." Capt. Black replied. "But don't even try to involve her in any battle."

"Fine." Uncle replied. "We have a tail to enchant anyway."

**Please review.**


	6. Asking for Rose's Help

**Chapter 6: Asking for Rose's Help**

Rose (a.k.a. Huntsgirl) was back at the Dream Realm reporting to the Huntsmaster. "Jackie Chan's uncle is what they call a Chi Wizard." She reported.

"I've heard about them, Huntsgirl." The Huntsmaster replied. "You know how Chinese people believe all things alive emanate some sort of life energy they call Chi?" Huntsgirl nodded. "Some wizards allegedly use that energy to intensify their magic. Be careful around him."

"Yes, Master."

"I have a feeling they'll let you in soon. Anything else to report, Huntsgirl?"

"No, Master."

"Then return to your own dream, Huntsgirl." They said their goodbyes and then she left. Instead of going to her own door, she went to Jake's. "Hi, Rose."

"Jake, I found out Jackie Chan's uncle is a Chi Wizard."

"The dude makes cheese?" A confused Jake asked.

Rose couldn't believe a boy of Chinese descent wouldn't know what 'Chi' is. "Jake, Chi is how Chinese people call the life energy of everything alive. Your Grandfather must have mentioned it to you at least once."

"Rose, I'd remember if G ever told me that." A scene from his subconscious memory revealed Jake pretending to pay attention while Lao Shi tried to tell him about Chi. "Well, I _did_ remember G telling me." He added with a guilty smile. "Well, any more news about your daddy's demon issues?"

"Follow me, Jake." Rose replied and then led Jake into Augustus Black's dream door. Inside there, Jake was treated to what Capt. Black saw of Jackie Chan escaping the Bavarian castle. "Is this Jackie Chan an archaeologist or an actor who doesn't need stunt doubles?"

Laughing at Jake's comment, Rose showed him the scene where her father told Jackie Chan about the Dark Hand. "Man, this Valmont character is even worse than the Huntspunk." Jake commented. "At least he's just under some misguided belief he's doing what he does for the sake of humanity while Valmont only cares about money." Rose then showed the moment Jackie's uncle told Capt. Black about the Talismans being what the Dark Hand wanted. "Man, your Dad really didn't know about magic back then." Jake commented.

"The Talisman hunt lasted almost a year before he started believing magic is real, Jake." Rose explained and then showed a scene of Augustus Black seeing a recently restored Shendu leaving the Dark Hand hideout.

"_Jade, please explain." Captain Black asked._

"_I think it used the power of levitation talisman combined with the speed talisman so it could fly." Jade explained._

"_What?" Capt. Black was really confused now. "What did all that so it could fly?"_

"_Got me, but it used to be a statue." She answered._

"Yep, more confusing than when _I_ learned I'm a dragon." Jake commented.

"And that's because you still didn't see the scene where he told the Chans about the demon." Rose replied.

"_Did the demon have any specific markings?" Uncle asked. _

"_Red eyes, great big claws, and razor sharp teeth isn't specific enough for you?" A very upset Captain Black asked in reply._

"And it wasn't?" A shocked Jake asked.

"Several recorded demons fit the descriptions, Jake." Rose explained. They then saw Tohru showing up and revealing the demon's name as Shendu. Uncle then picked a book on him.

"And all this time, the Chans never suspected this Shendude was behind this?" Jake asked.

"Jake, the talismans are powerful enough to earn the attention and interest of several evildoers not affiliated to Shendu." Rose explained. "The idea of the Dark Dragon possessing the talismans gave me nightmares the first time I ever heard about them."

"Has your father already let you in _his_ secret connection to the Magical World, Rose?" Jake asked.

"Not yet, but the Chi Wizard recognized my mark." Rose answered. "He'll probably talk my father into asking for my help. Either that or caution him against trusting me." She added with a bitter smile.

"Let's hope for the better, Rose." Jake replied.

In the next morning, Capt. Black approached Rose. "Rose, do you consider yourself ready for anything that can't be explained by anything other than magic?" He asked.

"Yes, Dad." She simply answered, secretly hoping he'd finally let her know he knows about the Magical World. He then produced some octagonal stone with the picture of a snake. Then, to her surprise, he disappeared right in front of her eyes. "I can be here, or here, and you have no idea of where I am."

"D-dad?" She asked out of genuine shock. "How?"

Capt. Black then became visible again. "The Snake Talisman grants its holder the power of invisibility." He explained. "There's one magical talisman for each animal of the Chinese zodiac and each talisman has a different power."

"Do you mean the Talismans of Shendu?" Rose asked, shocking her father.

"How do you know about Shendu?"

"The Huntsclan makes a point that everyone who is a part of it knows about every dragon that became eviler than most, Dad."

"Then I'm surprised the Huntsclan never interfered with the Talisman search so far."

"Hunting dragons keeps us busy, Dad." Rose commented. "You should have seen the dragon I used to hunt before fleeing the Huntsclan. Not that I hope it'd impress anyone used to Shendu."

Knowing that dragons are real, Capt. Black was quite scared about Rose stating she actually fought one. "Did it hurt you, Rose?" He asked out of parental concern.

"Not as much as I hurt him, Dad." Rose answered, hoping to impress him.

"Rose, I don't care how cool you think hunting magical creatures might be, you should let it to professionals." Capt. Black sternly replied. "Look, Uncle Chan said someone of Huntsclan upbringing might be useful in our demon hunting, but I won't allow you to offer any help other than explaining whatever you know about magic. If you want to take an active role once you're an adult, fine. Until then, no magical creature hunting for you. Is that clear?"

Rose didn't know what to do. She never imagined a parent who knew about magical creatures would act like that. She eventually said. "Fine."

**Please review**


	7. Miranda is Discovered

**Chapter 7: Miranda is Discovered**

Unbeknownst to the others, Miranda overheard the conversation between Rose and Captain Black. When a Messenger Pixie showed up to deliver her a message from her mother, Miranda asked the Pixie to pass up a message.

"The slayer knows it as well, so she might find a way to inform the Huntsclan." Miranda said. "Any dragon the Dragon Council sends to wherever Bai Tsa's portal to stop Shendu from opening it must be careful about them."

After recording the message, the Messenger Pixie left. Both the dragon and the pixie failed to notice Jade Chan at the door overhearing the conversation. Jade then rushed into Jackie's room to tell him.

"Jade, are you sure you're not imagining things?" A skeptical Jackie asked.

"Jackie, I saw Miranda talking to some fairy thing." Jade pleaded.

"Are you sure it wasn't a pixie, Jade?" Uncle asked in reply.

"See?" Jackie asked. "Even Uncle is making fun of… ouch!" Uncle gave him the two-finger move. "Being a messenger is a job traditionally held by fairies and pixies in the Magical World! And when has Uncle ever made fun about anything magical? Never! Because Uncle takes magic seriously!"

"Uncle, how do we tell Capt. Black there are other dragons helping the demons and that Miranda is working with… ouch!"

"These dragons are good guys!" Uncle shouted. "And we don't tell until we can be sure Capt. Black won't tell Rose about it. We can't be sure about how she'll react. Miranda might be a dragon herself."

Capt. Black then entered the room. "Jackie, the Dark Hand has been seen flying to Rome."

"Capt. Black, you must know…" Jackie said until Uncle interrupted him. "How glad we are for your help against the Demon Sorcerers."

"Uh, okay." A confused Capt. Black replied.

Meanwhile, at the Dream Realm, Rose had just told the Huntsmaster about the Chan team's progress and was now going to Jake's dream door to tell him. "Jake?"

"Hi, Rose." Jake answered. "What's going on?"

"Dad finally trusted me with the fact he knows about the Magical World, Jake." Rose answered. "According to him, Shendu has already freed six of the seven other Demon Sorcerers."

"What?" A shocked Jake asked.

"Don't worry, Jake. All of them have already been recaptured. The only one, besides Shendu, we still have to worry about is Bai Tsa, Demon Sorcerer of Water." Rose explained.

"How can we be sure the bad guys won't try to re-release the other demons before going for this Bai Tsa character?" Jake asked.

"When that Chi Wizard I've mentioned before banished the demons back to the other world, he sealed their portals so they couldn't be released again." Rose explained.

"Fine, Rose." Jake answered. "I'll pass the message."

Some hours later, as the Dark Hand was approaching the Coliseum, they suddenly found themselves surrounded by several people wearing purple uniforms. Their leader, who was wearing a dragon-shaped skull, said something in Italian. As he realized the Dark Hand understood no word, he repeated in English. "Your journey stops here, demon!"

Shendu then resumed control of Valmont's body. "Who are you and how did you hear about me?"

"We're the Huntsclan and you have no reason to know the other answer as you and your allies who betrayed the human race will be history."

"Hey, dude." Finn protested. "Shendude would have destroyed us if we refused."

"And what about when you people helped him to regain the Talismans?" The leader replied. "Have you also been threatened then?"

Valmont then took over. "The dragon promised a treasure. Would you have refused?"

"Of course I would, for I know dragons can't be trusted. Even those who aren't demons."

"Well, I know this _now_." Valmont retorted. "Do you know a way to get him out of my body?" He pleaded.

"Yes. I'll slay you. You might be a human, but you betrayed our species by helping that disgusting dragon to regain his powers."

Shendu then took over again and made a move with his/Valmont's finger. "Ah, ah, ah, ah." Shendu maliciously sounded. "If you slay this body, I'll simply get myself another one. Yours will do nicely."

"In that case, you'll be captured alive." The Italian Huntsclan leader replied. "Huntsclan, slay the other traitors of the human race!"

Finn then drew his gun, which was soon blasted away. "Uh, Hak Foo, is there any animal movie you can do about it?" Finn asked.

"I know the perfect move for this occasion." Hak Foo answered with a serious face and then started running away. "Scared rabbit flees from wolves!"

"Wait for us, Foo!" Chow yelled as he and the other Enforcers ran after him.

"Idiots." Shendu muttered as a bunch of Shadowkhan took him/Valmont away from the Huntsclan.

As the Enforcers were running away, one of the slayers made an offer: "Give us the Pan Ku Box and we'll leave you alone!"

"Deal!" Finn quickly replied as he threw away the box. The Enforcers were so focused on fleeing they didn't notice a light blue dragon intercepting the Pan Ku Box. The dragon then landed and used some magic dust to disappear. That didn't go unnoticed by Shendu. "Those idiots are going to pay."

As the Enforcers were running away, they met Jackie and Uncle, who were coming on a scooter. As they completely ignored our heroes, Uncle became worried. "Jackie, they're reacting like they did back in Spain." Uncle said. The two of them were now worried but Uncle then held his gourd high and felt nothing. "Uncle feels no demon presence."

"That's because there's no demon here." They heard someone replying. Looking around, Jackie and Uncle saw the light blue dragon from before. Said dragon was still holding the box.

"Uncle, how can that dragon hold the Pan Ku box?" A confused Jackie asked. "I thought it repelled evil magic. Ouch!"

"Most dragons aren't evil." Uncle yelled to Jackie and then talked to the dragon. "I apologize for my nephew, noble dragon."

"I understand. Now I must take this box where the Dark Hand shall never find it." The dragon said.

Jackie tried to protest but Uncle stopped him. "Thank you, noble dragon. Jackie and I have another problem to solve." He then whispered to Jackie. _"Like questioning possible dragon girl."_

**Please review.**


	8. Miranda is Discovered – Part 2

**Chapter 8: Miranda is Discovered – Part 2**

The J-team was back at Section 13 and reporting to Capt. Black. "The good news, Capt. Black, is that the seventh demon's portal hasn't been opened." Jackie reported.

"And the bad news?" Asked Capt. Black.

"Who said there was any bad news?" Uncle asked in reply.

"Jackie implied there was." Capt. Black answered.

"And there is!" Jackie said. "Another dragon got the Pan Ku Box. Ouch."

"Do you mean those good dragons your Uncle mentioned?" Capt. Black asked.

"Capt. Black, there used to be a time when I used to believe there could be good dragons." Jackie sternly said. "However, after my skepticism over the existence of dragons in general being destroyed by Shendu of all people, uh, dragons, I find it hard to… ouch!"

"Did you see Pan Ku Box magic repelling dragon who caught it?" Uncle angrily asked. "No! Because that dragon's magic isn't evil!"

"Uncle, how did that good dragon learn about the demons and where to look for the Dark Hand?" Capt. Black asked.

"That's another thing I wanted to talk to you about, Capt. Black." Uncle answered.

**LINE BREAK – The Island of Draco**

"It's a good thing you caught the box before the Demon Sorcerer of Water was released, Councillor Kulde." Councillor Andam commented.

"I know." Kulde replied. "Knowing a bunch of humans has been keeping our world safe from demons all this time before we even suspected those demons were posing a threat gives me an idea of how the human race would react if they knew what we've been doing for them. It's a good thing we have two informants inside Section 13. If they find one, we still have the other."

"Councillor Kulde, are you really considering the Huntsgirl as an ally?" A shocked Councillor Omina asked.

"As of now, I am." He answered.

**LINE BREAK – Section 13 Headquarters**

"Uncle, how can you believe my Miranda might be passing information to the good dragons?" Capt. Black asked.

"The group of good dragons I've referenced to are actually humans with the power to become dragons." Uncle explained. "Sometimes they have powerless relations that live as normal humans but able to have descendants with dragon powers."

"I'd like to think her mother would have told me if her side of the family had such a secret." Capt. Black replied.

"Would you have believed dragons are real?" Jackie asked in reply. "Before meeting Shendu, I mean."

"No." He conceded. "But what would a dragon woman or a woman related to dragons want with me?"

"They're so able to love as any normal human, Capt. Black." Uncle explained. "If you have any doubts about your ex-wife's feelings for you, I suggest you to discuss them with her."

"Suggestion noted."

**LINE BREAK – The Dark Hand's hideout**

The Enforcers were being spanked by Shadowkhan. "Fools!" Shendu berated them. "Because of you, the Pan Ku Box has been lost to the Order of the Dragon!"

"Don't you ouch mean ouch the Huntsclan?" Chow asked. "Ouch."

"No." Shendu answered. "A dragon intercepted it after you cowards threw it away."

"And why can't ouch you get it from them, ouch, Shendude?" Finn asked. "You're all ouch dragons, right?"

"I'll put it in a way even you idiots can understand." Shendu replied. "They're good and I'm evil."

Valmont then regained control of his body. "Are there good dragons? Would they get you out of me?" He eagerly asked.

Shendu fought back. "They'd probably keep the both of us locked away forever, Valmont. We should be focused about trying to regain the Pan Ku Box before my brothers and sisters…"

"Before we what, Shendu?" They heard a female voice asking from a mirror. Staring at it, Shendu saw six of his seven siblings. "Hello, dear brothers and sisters. Uh, sister. Where's Bai Tsa?"

"Interesting thing to ask, Shendu." Shi Wu, the Sky Demon, replied. "As of now, she's next to her portal waiting for you to open it."

"But then we heard something about you no longer having the Pan Ku Box and now I'm no longer sure you can uphold your end of our bargain." Tchang Zu added.

**LINE BREAK – Section 13 Headquarters**

"Capt. Black, what're you going to do about Miranda?" Jackie asked.

"Nothing." He answered. "Your Uncle assured us she came from an order of good guys and she's the one who knows about magic. Let's just pass information to them through her when necessary and I'll wait until she trusts me with the secret."

"My Uncle is so superstitious he fears fax machines." Jackie replied. "How can we trust someone like… ouch?"

"Never question Uncle's wisdom!" Uncle shouted. "We must find out what Shendu will be up to now he no longer has the Pan Ku Box as the means to release Demon Sorcerers."

"I concur." Capt. Black replied. "It's not like Valmont would call us to…" His cell phone then rang. _"Black, it's me."_

"Valmont?"

"_Shendu is planning to use the Book of Ages to restore himself and the other demons into power." Valmont pleaded. "You must stop us before we spend the rest of our lives in a demon-ruled Earth!"_

"I have no time for your tricks, Valmont." Capt. Black said and then turned off the phone.

"What did the crime lord want?" Uncle asked.

"Oh, just some nonsense about a Book of Ages."

"Aiyaaahhhhhhhhhhh!" Uncle yelled, giving Capt. Black an idea of how serious the Book of Ages really was.

**LINE BREAK – Some airport**

"Forget it, Shendu." Valmont ordered. "I won't let you turn me into some sort of slave for your demon family."

"There's nothing you can do to stop me, Valmont." Shendu replied. "And neither can those stupid Enforcers after what I've done with them."

Cut to their hideout, where they've been chained up. Each Enforcer was sustained several burn injuries.

Back into the airport. "Maybe not but there's something _we_ can do." Valmont/Shendu heard a female voice say. Looking around, the demon-possessed human saw four dragons looking menacingly at him. "Friends of yours, Shendu?" Valmont asked.

"Not exactly." Shendu answered in fear.

**Please review.**


	9. Capturing Bad Guys

**Chapter 9: Capturing Bad Guys**

"W-w-what do you dragons want?" Valmont asked.

"We want to remove Shendu from your body and seal him into this jar." The African Dragon stated.

"Good. But do it fast." Valmont ordered. "No." Shendu reacted. "Shadowkhan, come to me!" Soon a bunch of Shadowkhan came. However, the dragons were quick. "Yu Mo Gwai Gui Fai Di Zao! Yu Mo Gwai Gui Fai Di Zao! Yu Mo Gwai Gui Fai Di Zao!" The Shadowkhan soon vanished.

"I thought only good magic could do it!" Valmont exclaimed.

"We're good." The female dragon said. She and the others then conjured a power sphere similar to the ones they use to suck dragon chi from suspended members of their order and used it to remove Shendu's spirit from Valmont's body. Said spirit was then sealed away."

"Is it over?" Valmont desperately asked. "Am I free?"

"From Shendu?" The Dragon of Central America replied. "Yes. From us? No."

"What?" Valmont was shocked. "What have I done to you?"

"You helped Shendu to escape from his imprisonment as a statue just for wealth." Councillor Omina stated. "That makes you a threat to both the Human World and the Magical One."

"I couldn't have said it better." A new voice replied. Looking around, Valmont saw Captain Black, the Chans, Tohru and several agents. "Lock me away, Capt. Black, but keep me safe from these dragons!" Valmont pleaded.

"Take him away, men." Capt. Black ordered. "As for you, dragons, thanks for your cooperation. Where is Shendu?"

"The demon spirit has been sealed away inside this jar, where the others cannot force him to release them." The African Dragon stated.

The light blue dragon Uncle met before approached Tohru. "You should have been punished for your role in helping Shendu to regain the Talismans." The dragon commented and Tohru had the decency to feel shamed for his criminal past. "However, since a Chi Wizard took you in as his apprentice, you'll be allowed to roam free without having to worry about us if your Chi Master really trusts you."

"My apprentice has my total faith, noble dragons." Uncle humbly replied.

"In that case, we no longer have any business in this town." The dragons said and then left.

"Uncle, should we be worried those dragons might want the Talismans?" Jackie asked.

"Good dragons recognize us as allies and our ability to keep them safe." Uncle replied.

**Sorry if it's short. If I still update, it might be less often from now on.**


End file.
